A Devil & A Flower
by Fenris242
Summary: House and Cameron get drunk and Cameron decides she wants something. ONESHOT


**A/N: Taking a quick break from writing _A Simple Dinner_. I was at work Friday and a woman walked in who looked remarkable like Jennifer Morrison, and this idea just popped into my head. She actually did get what Cameron gets in this fic. That's what made this fic pop into my head. I don't know why this idea didn't pop into my head earlier, seeing as this is what I do for a living. **

**Anyway, House and Cameron are in a quasi-relationship in this. Meaning they aren't exactly dating or even having sex for that matter, but are kinda on their way into getting into one.**

**Hope you enjoy. Side Note : I will try to get the next part of _A Simple Dinner_ out either tonight or tomorrow.**

**-Fen**

* * *

His head throbbing and he couldn't quite feel his feet. His eyes fluttered open. "Okay, at least I'm in my bedroom." He sat up on his elbows and looked around surveying the room. "And I'm alone. Even better." That's when he realized that the throbbing in his head had subsided. Mainly because he was feeling throbbing somewhere else. He pushed himself up further, but that only caused the throbbing to be excruciating pain. He lifted up the hem of his shirt and looked at his stomach. There was a bandage, with dried blood on it, taped to his stomach.

That's when the events of the previous night came flooding back to him.

* * *

He was sitting in a bar. Why? Was the question he kept asking himself. He couldn't remember how she had talked him into going out to a bar. They hadn't been there long when Cameron decided to start ordering shots for the two of them to drink. He was surprised to see that she was able to hold her liquor. Well, at least for a little while. They were on their thirteenth shot when she started to slur. They continued to pound down another ten shots. It was then that the bartender cut them off. Actually he had cut Cameron off, which in turn caused House to be cut off.

"Okay, let's get out of here." She said when she realized the bartender wasn't going to serve.

House, whom up to this point hadn't felt the effects of the alcohol, stood and immediately sat back on his stool. As soon as he rose, the dizziness set in. He paused for a moment, then stood back up. "Where to?" He asked, a little slur to his words.

"Don't know, just drive." She replied, taking his arm as the two stumbled out of the bar.

Once outside, House asked, "Car or bike?" Pointing at the two vehicles in front of them.

The smartest route would have been to take the car, seeing as it was harder to lose your balance and crash. Yet the word that came out of Cameron's mouth lacked that intelligent thought. "Bike." She said, stumbling forward to the bike. She grabbed the helmet and shoved it down over her head.

House slid on and waited for Cameron to get on behind him.

She climbed on the back and looked down for foot pegs. None. "I guess I'll just improvise." She said to herself. She wrapped her arms around House's torso. Which he thoroughly enjoyed. What she did next was not expected at all. As House sped off from the parked spot, she wrapped her legs up around his waist too. The heels of her shoes touching each other just in front of his crouch. House lost his balance for a second and almost caused the bike to topple over.

He wasn't driving towards any place specific, but was just driving and enjoying the feel of Cameron behind him. Every turn he took sharper than he would have normally. Partly because he wasn't sober and his subject was skewed, and partly because every time he did, Cameron slid a little closer. "Stop!" He heard her yell. "Stop!" Again, this time she pointing at a building.

House pulled into a spot in front of the building she had been pointing at. "I want one." She said pointing at the brightly lit neon sign.

House got off the bike and followed her into the building. He had no intention of getting one.

* * *

Once inside, Cameron started looking at the walls, browsing through the selection of art. "Which one should I get?" She asked. Before he could even get a word out, "Hey." She started, giving him a swat to the arm. "We should get one together."

"I think you've mistaken me for one of your gal pals." He replied.

"Your skin's too light for Foreman and your hair's too imperfect for Chase." She retorted.

"I'm still not getting one."

"Oh, come on." She begged. "Please." She pleaded. When she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she said, "If you get one with me, I'll do something for you."

House just looked at her, almost sobering up on the spot. "You already do stuff for me." He replied, wondering what he could possibly get away with.

"You name, I'll do it. I don't want to get one alone."

It was almost too tempting to pass up. "Fine." He said. It must have the alcohol talking. He would never had agreed to this without the over abundance of liquor in his system.

Just then someone walked into the room from a door heading down a hallway. He was about House's height but younger. Mid twenties. He had blonde hair that had bursts of bright and dark red throughout. His shirt was black and sleeveless. Although you wouldn't really be able to tell because his entire left arm was covered in colorful ink. He extended his uninked right hand to House. "Hi. Anything I can help you guys with?" He asked, withdrawing his hand when House refused to shake, pointing at his cane.

"I want one, just don't know which to choose." Cameron asked, still looking at the walls. "He's getting one too." She motioned towards House without turning to look at him.

"Any idea what you'd like?" He asked.

"Not sure. Give us a couple." House said. He was becoming more sober by the minute and wasn't quite sure he should have agreed to do this. He walked over to Cameron.

"I have an idea. I'll pick yours and you can pick mine." She said.

"Are you sure about that? I could very easily pick 'Property of Greg House' to be tattooed to your ass."

"You wouldn't. So come on, pick one." She already knew which one she was going to pick for him.

* * *

A little while later, House and Cameron fell into his apartment, bursting through the door, in a laughing fit. They had gotten their tattoos and had stopped and grabbed some more liquor to "ease the pain" on the way back to his apartment.

They proceeded to empty both bottles of scotch. Cameron had passed out on his couch. He walked down the hall to his bedroom, and passed out there.

* * *

So there he was laying in his bed. In pain, because of too much alcohol and Cameron wanting to appease her inner rebel.

He laughed as he remembered picking out the tattoo for her. He had looked over all the walls and picked out a couple of favorites. Finally deciding on one. She even let him pick the place. He had picked out a small devil cartoon. It had the body of a devil with the horns, pitchfork and tail, but also had a little halo hanging lopsided on its head. He had slipped the artist an extra fifty to add something but not to let Cameron know. He had picked the top of her right thigh just next to the panty line for the position.

He also remembered that once they were back at his place he had made a comment about the tattoo to Cameron. It was something along the lines of him being the only person to know where it was and that he'd have a bone to pick with her if he heard that anyone else had found out about it. Especially if she hadn't told them and they had found it themselves.

As he lay there in his bed, pondering the night's events, he began to hear noise coming from the living room. Slowly he got up. He grabbed his cane and made his way into the living room.

Cameron was stirring, and was obviously having the same throbbing problem that he had. He grabbed the bottle of Vicodin off the piano and popped two. He held the bottle out to her. She looked at him in confusion. "It would help with the throbbing or pounding. Which ever you have. I have both."

Reluctantly, Cameron took the bottle and dry swallowed one of the pills. "Thanks." She said, placing her hands on her thighs, then immediately jumping up, yelping.

House watched as her face went through different phases of realization. "Just do you don't think it was a dream. We did get tattooed last night. What the hell were you thinking?"

"What the hell was I thinking? You're the older one. You're supposed to be the responsible one." She said, enjoying their playful banter. She pulled the blanket onto her lap as House sat down next to her.

"Let's see." He said, motioning towards her leg.

"You first." She replied.

He sighed and pulled his shirt up and over his head revealing the bandage on his stomach. The placement would be painful later when he had to get dressed and wear jeans. It would fall right on the waistline. Slowly he began to pull the tape off. He couldn't even remember what she had picked for him.

"Hurry up. The suspense is killing me." She said.

"Suspense? You picked it out!"

"You expect me to remember? Come on. We had how many shots of Jager before the tattoo parlor and drank two bottles of scotch back here." She pointed out.

He chuckled. Finally he pulled off the bandage. His eyes widened in shock. How dare she? Why did he allow her to do this?!

Cameron was trying to hold back the tears from forming in her eyes. House looked up at her. "Oh, you think is funny?"

She nodded her head, trying to hold back the laughter. Finally it spilled out. She went into a full on giggle fit. House just looked at her very ticked off. She looked into his eyes after gaining control of her laughing. "But it's Flower." She said, letting out another fit of giggles.

He didn't know what ticked him off more. The fact that she had picked out the cute little skunk from the _Bambi_ book or that he had allowed it to be tattooed onto his stomach. "Let's see yours." He said, trying to break her giggling fit up. He remembered very well what he had picked out and what the small addition was.

Cameron calmed herself, and removed the blanket from her lap again, revealing the bandage on her leg. She pulled the tape off as quickly as possible and looked down at the art on her leg. "It's cute." She said looking at it.

House didn't say anything, just waited to see if she noticed. "She did." He said to himself and he saw her paw at her leg. She was trying to get a better view of it.

She looked up at him. Shock in her eyes. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what?" He asked, trying to be as innocent as he could.

"That's not what I think it is?" She said, pointing to the butt of the devil.

"Not sure what you think it is." He replied.

"From here it looks like a little _GH_ is tattooed on the devil's butt." She said, her finger still on the devil's butt.

"Oh, then, yes, it is what you think it is." He said, letting his own laughter out.

Cameron slapped him on the arm. Hard. "What is Chase going to think when he sees it?" She said, to annoy him.


End file.
